Charles Clow
in 2156. |gender = Male |species = Human |born = 2101 |died = 2157 |hair = White |eyes = Blue |affiliation = Earth Starfleet |title = Executive Officer |stationed = at time of death |rank = Commander |insignia1 = |insignia2 = |mother = Laura Clow |father = Gordon Clow }} Charles Clow was a human officer that served in the Earth Starfleet since it's inception in the 2130s until his death in the 2157. He is the father to MACO Major Matt Clow, and Starfleet Commander Chris Clow. ( ) Early life, joining Starfleet Charles Clow was born in San Francisco on Earth. Born into a new century of prosperity for humanity, Charles was raised with the optimism of a generation that was ready to make humanity all that it could be. When he was 16, he and his family settled in Seattle, a city that had just been rebuilt with help by Vulcan engineers after sitting in ruin for nearly sixty years. Settling there in early adulthood, Charles met and fell in love with medical student Jana Jacobs, and they married when Charles was 25 years old. After being happily married for five years, Charles became a highly successful engineer, and because of the demand for people with such profession, Charles engaged in the "fast track" program at Starfleet Academy, and graduated as a Lieutenant Junior Grade. The day after his graduation, Charles and Jana gave birth to a son: Matt. Assisting in the NX Test Program at the Warp Five Complex, Charles became good friends with many prominent people. Upon his promotion to Commander in 2138, Charles and Jana had their second child, Chris, and Chalres started his work as a pilot/engineering advisor to the NX Test Program the next year. Test program While a part of the team at the NX Test Program, Charles met and befriended young Commander Jonathan Archer, and continued to be a close acquaintance with him. In 2148, Charles' son Matt was prepared to enroll in Starfleet Academy until he learned of his friend's death during a flight test. Matt and Charles argued about both the need for Starfleet, and Matt's future. In a bit of defiance, Matt enlisted with MACO and set off to West Point. After the launch of , Commander Clow was offered the captaincy of the next NX class vessel, . He declined, however, saying that "I work best as an advisor, not a Captain." In 2154, Captain Archer signed Clow's second son Christopher a letter of recommendation to Starfleet Academy, but never informed his son of this. Chris spent two years at the Academy, before the MACO Chief of Staff talked him into enlisting at that organization. Charles was not disappointed, however, he was just happy to see his son carve his own path. When the Earth-Romulan War broke out, Charles served as an enemy propulsion specialist at Starfleet Command, and briefly served under his old friend Jonathan Archer aboard Enterprise before being named the new Executive Officer of the . This was a post the Commander took at the first opportunity, as he felt he could be of great use aboard a starship. Before the ship's launch in 2156, Charles and his son Matt repaired their relationship, and Charles' entire family watched proudly at Discovery's launching ceremony as the ship set out. Other than his family, Captain Archer attended to see his friend off and wish him well. Death A year into Discovery's mission, the ship came under random attack by two Romulan Birds-of-Prey. Causing severe damage in Engineering, Clow raced to the deck and assisted in averting a warp core breach long enough for Discovery to destroy the two vessels. Unfortunately, as Commander Clow was working, an EPS manifold exploded less than five centimeters from his head, and Charles Clow was killed almost instantly from damaging plasma flash burns. He was given a state funeral, which featured eulogies from Admiral Black, as well as Captain Archer. He is survived by his wife and two children. Category:Humans Category:Starfleet commanders Category:Starfleet personnel (22nd century) Category:Star Trek: Poseidon - The Birth of the Federation